Squall the dimension traveller
by langniappe
Summary: Hyne forbid the cliched Final Fantasy character gets sucked into another Final Fantasy! Just how is Squall going to escape the horrors of The FFXIII world? HIATUS. Check profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Yessir, the cliché Final Fantasy character gets somehow booted into another Final Fantasy universe... THAT IS NOT THEIR OWN!? How will Squall cope with a certain pink-haired lady with sand in her vagina? Or our beloved hero tall enough to head butt in the balls? We'll just have to see! You had better review! There will be no pairings that I know of yet, I am quite reluctant to butcher a game like FFVIII with a Squall/Anyone from ffxiii quite yet.**

**PROLOGUE.**

Outside, the wrath of winter froze over Garden. Snow bombarded the environs outside; it fell off the trees ever so slowly, covering the ground beneath it. Squall sat inside his dorm contemplating his new life. Only a few weeks ago had Cid, the headmaster of Balamb garden passed away. Now his spirit was lost in the eternal white outside while Squall was left behind to take the position as leader, a new headmaster of Garden.

He wasn't suited to this at all. Yes, he knew very well he had the qualities of a leader but he wasn't ready, nor was he planning to acquire this position at all. In just a few months he had planned to leave this life behind to find his true calling. All he had ever known was loneliness as a mercenary, until he met Rinoa, the frost deep within his heart slowly melted away when he was with her, in her arms.

Squall remembered the many autumns with her; with their fingers entwined they would walk down the path they always did to go to Balamb. The everlasting green pastures were replaced by vibrant red and brown colours. Leaves fluttered ever so delicately in the wind. It was truly a beautiful sight, one that he was to leave behind for broader horizons.

Rinoa was the one who suggested it, that they would go. Only she could see the stress deep within him, only a few years more he would snap. He was still young, he had things to look forward to. The bare idea of being headmaster of Garden made him feel old, like he had not much more to live for.

_Childish man._

The way Cid had come to pass was choking on a an afternoon biscuit, apparently betting with Nida who could swallow the most at once. Yes, it was about his time to go. It's not like Squall was so heartless that Cid dying would not leave him broken-hearted. He'd lost a dear friend and mentor who had guided him over the years.

How could he not see this coming? That Cid would want Squall to take over the position as headmaster? Cid was the one who made Squall lead the war against Sorceress Ultimecia. Cid was the one that made Squall the leader of Garden. Maybe he just didn't expect this to happen. Cid wasn't meant to go yet...

Suddenly Squall heard knocking at his door. He unhurriedly discarded himself from his irratable state and paced to the door. He cursed quietly as he slowly opened the door to see Quistis, her arms impatiently crossed with a frown that creased the skin between her thin eyebrows.

For you see, Squall was meant to travel to Galbadia about an hour ago to meet with the Galbadian garden's headmaster. For a few minutes, his ear was chewed off by Quistis' seemingly endless scolding. Finally she simply sighed.

"Tomorrow, then. Don't be late or I'll come in with a bucket." Squall cringed and just shut the door.

By 'the bucket' she meant she was going to tip water over his head to make him wake up. She used to do it to he and Zell when they lived at the orphanage. Irvine never got it, he was a damn suck up to Quistis. Then Selphie would get all jealous when Quistis didn't get Irvine.

Squall laughed loudly at the thought and started to prepare for the day ahead.

"Squall~!" Selphie called as she happily ran around the corner to meet Squall. _Great, I just got out of bed and I've already gotta deal with her._

"Yeah?" Squall said, blissfully hoping that she was only saying hello.

"I found something in the quad! It's a time machine or something! Booyah! Let's go check it out detective Leonhart!"

Squall shuddered and took her palm to his face, Selphie was planting the seeds for a migraine. But it could be serious if it wasn't something Selphie recognised. She was almost always at the quad, whether it be planning some sort of event or hanging out with her committee friends.

"I'll go with you, just point out where it is." Squall said as Selphie was already on her way down the hall.

"Go faster Squall!" She yelled at him.

Squall finally arrived at the quad to see Selphie standing in front of a large stone-like thing, completely oblivious to what she was doing.

"Selphie don't touch it! What if it's dangerous!? We have to call Ci-!" Squall stopped himself, forgetting that he had to deal this himself. Selphie suddenly stopped and stared at Squall with a sad look in her eyes.

"Whatever." He said as he walked over to the unknown object and started to stare at it, attempting to figure out what it was.

"What do you think it is?" Selphie asked while trying to look over Squalls shoulder even though she could just stand beside him.

"Go get Quistis." Squall had given up trying to figure this out. "Okay captain!" She exclaimed while running towards the exit of the Quad.

Squall sighed, this thing was creepy. There was no one else around. He placed his palm on the middle of the mysterious object and it radiated a warm aura.

Suddenly, light encased the space around the panicking boy. He tried to take his hand off of it but it was too late. He started to feel faint from fear, and then everything around him faded to black.

"Squall! Squall!" Quistis tried to save Squall from this light, searching for him everywhere for she had just arrived at this scene. But Squall was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm probably ignoring a lot of key plot points, I never remember these sort of things so either pay no mind to these errors or you could point them out which could be a lot of help. **

Squall the dimension traveller.  
Chapter one.

Squall woke up to the sound of upbeat music in the distance and quite a pungent smell wafting through the air. He groaned as he opened his eyes to see a grey sky above him. "The hell…?" he felt for his sheathed Gunblade as the realisation that he had no idea where he was hit him. As he tried to recollect what happened, he remembered Selphie fidgeting with the strange device.

The sudden apprehension hit him that he'd been teleported somewhere else in the world. _It's okay, if I can just gather my thoughts and figure out where I am I can get back to Garden in no time. _

Once he managed to stand up he checked himself for wounds, this was something that he'd never experienced before and anything could have happened while he was sleeping. When he was in the clear, he took in his surroundings. A long fence stretched far away, it didn't look like anything like his native world.

"This-This isn't right." Squall contemplated that they had rebuilt the Galbadian missile base. But why was he sent there? And what on earth is this music? He turned to see the other side of the fence to see where it ended but instead saw in the distance a beautiful city of lights.

"Wait! That's not Deling! What the hell is going on! Where am I!" Panic arose inside of him as he realised this was not his world at all; he could be in another dimension for all he knew. What worried him the most was how he was going to get out of there.

For a while his anxiety got the best of him but once he collected himself, he compromised with himself that he would need to go to that city to find out where on Earth- or should I say where in the Universe was he?

But first he needed to get past the fence, sure that was no problem. He unsheathed his Gunblade and slashed the fence many times before he made a big enough hole just for him to crawl through.

After he reached a somewhat civilized place he overheard from conversation that he would need to catch a ferry to reach "The City of Dreams."

_The city of dreams? Was I sent here for a reason?_

He shook his head and frowned. _I have to think logically- scratch that I'm stuck in some sort of other dimension all because a freaking 'magical' object got into the hands of Selphie who is an impertinent fool! Now I've ended up here! Where the hell is the logic in all this!_

After a bout of ranting to himself he realised that he was practically fuming with rage. He didn't care that he was getting outlandish looks, or that there were a few mothers telling their children not to look at him, he was angry.

As he stood on the ferryboat he saw a twosome in particular who were not at all paying any attention to him whatsoever, they seemed to be engulfed in their own problems. One was a small rosette who wore her hair in low pigtails and quite eccentric clothes compared to the rest of the people surrounding them; the second one was a dark-skinned man with dark bushy hair and a small baby chicobo sitting on his shoulder.

_Wait- A chocobo! _Squall thanked Hyne that this place had some resemblance to his home and the fact there may still be a chance that he was still home, just transported to a foreign continent!

He tried to make his way over to the pair to see the girl pointing in his direction and whispering to the older man who frowned and stared in Squalls direction.

"Don't suppose he's from PSICOM do you Vanille?" The man spoke, knowing that Squall could hear. When he approached the two he decided what he should say first, trying to keep his cool he maintained eye-contact with the older man who had his hands placed firmly on his covered guns to show that he was serious. The girl stared intently and curiously at Squall too as he spoke.

"Where is this?" It was more of a command than a question, he realised he was overdoing the calm and composed attitude.

Suddenly the man burst out laughing attracting attention from all over the ferry. The girl managed to stifle a snicker as well.

Dirty looks were given to the odd-looking three, Squall looked around in embarrassment and tried to pretend that this all didn't bother him.

"What- Who-? This is Nautilus! You're a poor excuse for a PSICOM officer!" The man said in between laughing, Squall seriously considering his head spontaneously combusting. Why not? Enough weird things have already happened.

Vanille touched his shoulder and spoke "Sazh, maybe he's telling the truth, I mean he looks like he's serious!"

This made Sazh laugh even more "That's the thing that's funny about it!" he erupted in more bursts of laughter which started to make Squall even more annoyed.

Then Vanille smacked him over the head and stood up, obviously seeing Squall's irritated state.

She took his hand in both of hers and shook it lightly as she smiled. "My name is Vanille, it's nice to meet you!" She let go of his hand and pointed over to Sazh. "That's Sazh, pay no mind to him he's not very good with people."

"I'll have you know I'm very good with people! I just don't trust this guy here!" Sazh said as he shot up from where he was sitting.

Sazh edged closer to Vanille and muttered something in his ear. She shook her head violently. "No! I think he's lost, look at those clothes too! He's obviously not from here- not that I'm saying he's from Pulse either."

"From Pulse! Now how exactly do you know that Vanille?" Sazh took his hands to his hips and shook his head but lost his balance as the ferry stopped. Vanille caught hold of his shirt to stop him from falling over and pulled him back.

"Come with us for a while in case you get lost." She smiled and extended a hand to the very confused Squall.

He had no idea what was going on and he was definitely not in his own world.

**A/N: I'm not sure what is going on, my chapters are MUCH shorter than I would usually write them. I'll make future chapters longer, this one seemed to just drag on a bit. R&R pretty please3**


	3. HIATUS NOTICE

HIATUS NOTICE.

**It should say which stories if you check them. I've lost the usb with nearly completed/completed chapters of these stories at school and in between Work experience, moving, personal life, and other things, I cannot continue these although I will try. Himemiya-Kurusugawa girls academy being the top priority but I can't guarantee that I'll even start over on the new chapter for a few months. I'll continue these when my life settles down a bit.**


End file.
